rpheavenfandomcom-20200213-history
Meema Frostfuse
Meema Frostfuse (known as Meema Fuzzlefuse before undeath) is a female goblin Death Knight in the "service" of the Knights of the Ebon Blade. She wanders Azeroth in search of a mysterious goal or object, the exact nature of which is unknown. Hobbies include profiting at the sake of others (known goblin habit), tinkering with her flying machine, and getting into dangerous situations out of lack of common sense. Biography Early history Meema was born to a couple of freelance goblin merchants, wandering through Kalimdor selling their wares (and also ripping people off, if at all possible). She grew up traveling, but besides this being the starting spark for her exploration lust, her childhood was that of the regular goblin kid; learning both orcish and common, getting the hang of negotiating and vendoring, and trying not to get blown up by her explosive toys. Meema's father, besides being a merchant, was also an engineer, and took great pleasure in teaching his daughter what resistors do, or how to prevent motors from exploding... too violently. Though Meema followed this with interest, and tried to learn what she could, she didn't seem overly enthralled. The Centaur Life as a merchant isn't all fun and games (and high explosives), as Meema's parents were about to find out. It can be perilous. And it often is. During their travels through the Barrens, the group of traveling merchants the family was part of wandered to the west. Too much to the west. They were attacked by centaur bandits in the middle of their activities. The merchants disbanded quickly, trying to save their own skin before the beasts murdered them as well. The centaur tribe left that day having successfully added new supplies to their collection as well as two or three goblin prisoners, including eight-year-old Meema. She was chained to a pole along the other prisoners and a couple others of different species from an earlier raid and left outside, without a cover or tent to protect her from the elements and fed only scraps. Centaurs being prone to cannibalism, chances they were being kept to be eaten at a later date. Terrified, Meema curled into herself and fell asleep, not knowing that her freedom would be come in a couple hours. Aka'Magosh, orcs Unknowingly to the prisoners, a battle was taking place outside between the centaurs and a band of orcs, seeking to avenge one of their own who had been taken prisoner by the same centaurs, several days before Meema. They raided the camp and rescued the remaining captives, bringing them into their own camp to heal them. Meema woke up several days later, inside a shaman's tent. He was nice enough to let her rest for several more days, but in the meanwhile, she grew enamored of her saviors, or rather, what their job was; they were orc warriors, which in Meema's mind translated to beat-things-senseless-with-a-sharp-stick-loot-them-and-then-get-paid-for-it. She had just found her life calling. Once she felt better she approached the nearest warrior and asked him for training, who in turn directed her to the closest trainer. Trainer who then asked her for a spar to test "if she was good enough", where Meema was promptly and ridiculously pummeled. Repeatedly. But who eventually gave up and decided to train her, because she was stubborn as a brain-dead mule he was irritated impressed by her retardation determination. Eventually, her parents found her again, but seeing that she seemed to have a new interest, let her stay with her new tutor and gave her a little money (a little) as a parting gift. She made a living as a scoundrel, making small inventions out of whatever trash she could find to later sell and spamming the barrens chat asking for gold working off the money given by generous donators. Once she was able to fight with enough proficiency to keep her grip on her weapons from trembling whenever she faced enemies much larger than herself, she took up bounty hunting as well. Reaching age 16, Meema realized that the was nothing else she could learn from staying around the orcs, so, with a heavy heart, she left them to make a name (and a profit) of her own. Unknowingly bringing with herself a new set of values she hadn't even know she had acquired. Etix Brassbuckle During her travels through and around Kalimdor, Meema eventually arrived to Gadgetzan, where she met up with another group of travelling goblin merchants, resting before heading out again. This included a certain blacksmith and jeweler by the name of Etix Brassbuckle. Interested in the strange mix of orc loyalty and concept of honor plus goblin-everything-else, he tried to test how much orc and how much goblin she actually was... by inexpertly attempting to scam her. It ended as well as one would expect when the person you're trying to trick has a pair of pointed sticks to make you give their money back. After a whole afternoon of persecutions through the desert and landing on each other in VERY awkward positions, Etix finally caved and wailed, begging her for forgiveness and offering her a hefty sum if she would please stop trying to skin a flag out of his poor little behind. Look, as a token of good will, he would even pay her to accompany their caravan as a guard! Surely that could appease you? It did, and Meema joined their caravan as they left Gadgetzan the next day, looking forward for the shinies. The Caravan Her new position as personal bodyguard suited her just fine, allowing her to beat up stuff while being rewarded for it, as well as traveling through Azeroth. This lifted her mood, and for a long time Meema was content with this lifestyle, seeing people come and go. Despite their rough start, Etix and Meema found themselves growing closer to each other, mostly by the means of unwittingly saving each other's bacon. He was the only other goblin that consistently stood around her. Eventually, they started heading north, to have some dealings with an organization they had heard called Argent Dawn. They had heard they were running low on supplies... Intermission ---- ... ---- ....... ---- Undeath Not much is known about Meema at this point. It is assumed all of her living relatives have passed on by now, either at the hands of the Scourge or by natural causes. It is known, however, that she murdered her lover Etix (who had joined the Argent Dawn in an attempt to find help) during her time in the control of the Lich King. Her thoughts about this are unknown. While her surname officially remains "Fuzzlefuse", being that the surname of her father, she has taken up to using "Frostfuse" in reference to herself. Afterwards, she joined the Knights of the Ebon Blade along with all the recently freed Death Knights, aiding in battles but never becoming a very active part of the Order. She is known, however, to have been spotted near human and orc settlements, acting as a guard or chasing off weak Scourge while bellowing extremely harsh obscenities. With the fall of the Lich King and the entire point to her un-life fulfilled, her current goals are unknown. Personality Meema is a jovial and often talkative goblin, not extremely distanced from the common concept of 'goblin', except for career choice (at least, until the Scourge claimed her). Though intelligent, she is extremely impulsive and has a very pronounced lack of common sense, which often leads her into self-injury and dangers that could've been easily avoided otherwise. She is also greedy and will not hesitate to resort to illicit contracts or trades if she knows it will score her a quick buck, and is happy to loot every single enemy or creature she slays, finding nothing loathsome in the act. Though at least there is somewhat of a redeeming quality in this, as while she is fast to indulge in illegal behavior if it comes with a profit, she will draw the line at spilling innocent blood, a result of training alongside orcs. Besides being a fighter, she was also taught to be an engineer until age eight, and continued to learn on her own time afterwards. But although being able to hold off by herself decently both in battle and engineering, truth is that she is very lackluster in both areas, specially when compared with the power of many of the other members of the Ebon Blade (or many of the Kezan goblins, in engineering). She simply lacks the necessary experience and strength. Despite her newly acquired powers over the dead, it was possible that she wasn't even meant to survive the first few battles. Undeath doesn't seem to have had much of an impact on her personality, at least from an outsider's view. She seems to have mellowed out quite a bit, and she has to kill creatures regularly to prevent her pain addiction from building up, but outside that, there is no live goblin known that is close enough to her to measure the extension of the changes. She doesn't seem to actually care. Relationship with the orcs Due to her past with them, Meema admires and idolizes the orcs, even if a lot of their customs, their shamans and their insistence on honor make "no goddamn sense" to her. There is a rather high chance she might join the Horde in a future, but their latest activities do nothing but earn her suspicion. For now however, she seems content with remaining neutral until necessity dictates she take sides. Category:Goblin Category:Death Knight Category:Back story